Righteous Refusal
by jennybenny2845
Summary: Tom's recruitment efforts go awry when his choice won't comply.


A/N: Challenges prompts at the bottom. Rated M for brief sexual content.

* * *

 **Righteous Refusal**

* * *

It is truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

Tom Riddle pondered this statement, turning the words over and over in his mind, as he strode up the stone walkway to Black Manor. He wasn't in need of a wife, per se, but he'd concluded that a more feminine touch might help him with his recruitment efforts. Plus, he supposed having an heir, and a few spares wouldn't hurt matters either.

Over the years, Tom had mastered the art of flattery and persuasion but sensed that he would have spent less time trying to secure allegiance from his more reluctant followers if he'd had a woman beside him.

He'd spent the last few months travelling across the country and overseas in search of the perfect woman to promote his cause. Cygnus had the misfortunate of having no sons, but for Tom's visit, his daughters would suffice. One of them would suit his purpose.

If this venture failed, he'd have to return to the Carrows and request Alecto's services. She'd been more than willing to assist, and he appreciated her loyalty. However, Alecto was a homely woman at best, stocky with stubby fingers. Her wheezy giggle would drive him insane should he listen to it on a daily basis. He fought back a wave of nausea at the thought of bedding Alecto.

Tom lifted the brass doorknocker, tapping it against the door three times.

xxx

"Good morning Mr Riddle," Druella welcomed, kissing his cheeks. The house elf shut the door and disappeared as if he'd never been there. "Do come in. Cygnus and the girls are in the dining room."

"Thank you, and please, call me Tom," he replied. He lifted her hand, pressing his lips to her soft skin. He hid his smirk, pleased as a faint blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

He followed Druella down the manor's winding corridors, admiring the Blacks' wealth, which radiated from the ornate furnishings placed in the hallways and gilded picture frames that hung on the walls. He ran his hand along the intricate carvings etched into the wainscoting, enjoying the feel of the raised edges under his fingertips.

"Here we are," Druella announced, placing a well-manicured hand on a brass doorknob. She opened the door, revealing a spacious dining room with high ceilings. A bay window spanned the length of one wall, filling the room with natural light. An array of breakfast foods lay atop an ebony table.

A house elf pulled out a chair, seating him between Cygnus and Druella. Druella snapped her fingers, catching the attention of the house elves standing in the far corner of the room. An elf hurried over and filled Tom's cup with tea. Another began filling his plate with food.

"Girls, this is Tom Riddle," introduced Cygnus. "He's here today to discuss his cause with you. We've discussed this in the past, but we thought it'd be best to let Tom explain to you how _crucial_ it is that we, and other Pureblood families, aid him in his efforts in _any_ way we can," Cygnus stressed.

"I've heard of you!" Tom lifted his eyes from his plate and surveyed Bellatrix, the Blacks' eldest daughter. "You're trying to wipe out all the Mudbloods, aren't you?"

Tom nodded. "You can look at it like that."

"I'll join you," Bellatrix declared.

"There's no need to rush, Bellatrix," admonished Druella. "Why don't you hear him out first?"

"There's no need, Mother," insisted Bellatrix. "I've already heard _all_ about Tom and his cause from the boys at school."

"Thank you for your enthusiasm, Bellatrix," Tom cut in, not wishing to stir up an argument between Bellatrix and Druella. "Find me after you graduate, and we'll go from there."

"I will," breathed Bellatrix, turning back to her morning meal.

As Cygnus launched into an explanation of what he'd mentioned to his girls, Tom took the time to study them, observing how each worked her way through her morning meal.

The youngest, Narcissa, ate like a bird, nibbling on tiny bits of the scone before her. She'd spread small amounts of butter and jam on it. She bypassed the more substantial dishes, opting to eat more fruit, no doubt to maintain her slender figure.

Bellatrix's manners bordered on uncouth as she shoveled heaps of food into her mouth with reckless abandon. She'd eaten two scones in the time it took Narcissa to eat half of one. Bellatrix used her fingers, tearing large chunks of the scone and covering it with butter and jam. She dropped the pieces into her mouth, paying no mind to the crumbs that fell on her dress. She loaded her plate with an assortment of breakfast meats, caring little for her figure, which was more athletic than either of her sisters.

Andromeda sat between her two sisters and ate in a more civilised manner than Bellatrix. Unlike Narcissa, she enjoyed her food, sampling the heartier options in moderation. Her neat appearance and manners highlighted her Pureblood upbringing. She radiated with a warmth that her sisters lacked. He imagined molding that warmth for his cause, picturing her beside him as he led recruitment efforts. He settled his gaze on her, studying her every movement.

xxx

"Tom and his followers believe that our precious blood should not mix with that of those who do not share our beliefs," Cygnus concluded with gusto.

"Yes. Like your House motto, we believe in purity above all," Tom agreed, resting a hand on Cygnus's shoulder.

"What exactly do you want from the girls?" questioned Druella. Tom's heart sank for he assumed the Blacks supported his efforts. _I'll have to win her over._

"Darling, he wants our support," Cygnus answered for Tom. "Isn't that clear?"

"Yes, but what kind?"

Bellatrix watched her parents' argument with a hint of a smile on her face. Tom stretched his leg out, brushing his foot against hers. She snapped her head toward him. He took advantage of their eye contact and slipped into her mind.

Bellatrix welcomed him, assaulting him with images of the two of them in bed. He had sensed her desire for him but wasn't sure if his potential for power or his physical appearance attracted her.

He watched as Bellatrix wrapped her legs around his waist and raked her fingernails down his back as he thrust deep into her. Sweat trickled down her chest, pooling into the space between her breasts. Her mouth dropped, breathy moans escaping from her lips with his every movement.

Bellatrix painted a pretty picture underneath him, her dark ringlets contrasting with her pale skin. The images grew more graphic the longer Tom stayed in her mind, so he exited, having seen enough.

The thought of bedding Bellatrix didn't arouse him for he'd never been attracted to openly willing women. He committed the pictures to his memory, knowing he could use them to his advantage should Bellatrix enter his services.

He shifted his gaze to Narcissa. She felt him knocking on the door to her mind. Unlike Bellatrix, she attempted to fight back, burying a few more private memories into smaller boxes before she allowed him in.

The mind of a fourteen-year-old girl interested him little, and he withdrew after a few minutes. He caught a glimpse of Narcissa admiring the Lucius Malfoy on his way out. Interested, he lingered as he felt her desire for him.

The other Pureblood families he'd spoken to about the Blacks opined that Narcissa was the fairest of them all. He couldn't deny her beauty but sensed a coldness within her that displeased him.

Tom turned to Andromeda but was met with a wall when he attempted to read her mind. She had built thick layers of protection around it.

He could force it open, but he didn't want to resort to that. _What's Andromeda hiding? Has she been blocking her mind from me this entire time?_ Tom's brow furrowed taking in the sixteen-year-old before him. He admired her strength and foresight to remain on guard around him.

"Druella, I do not require the women to fight if they don't want to. There are other ways to help the cause. For example, we'll need Healers. We should also have spies in the Ministry and other organizations to gather information," began Tom, trying to put an end to Cygnus and Druella's argument. "Eligible women will need to marry eligible men, thus keeping the bloodlines pure once they've had children."

Druella turned to Tom, excitement written all over her face. Making eye contact, Tom slipped into her mind, and she gave him what he needed, images of Andromeda marrying Lucius filling his vision.

xxx

"I'd like to speak to Andromeda alone," Tom requested once breakfast finished. He smiled, noticing Andromeda squirm in her seat. Druella seemed startled with his request, but complied, shuffling her daughters, Cygnus and the house elves out of the room.

"Isn't it great?" Tom inquired, willing Andromeda to look at him. She refused, keeping her eyes focused on her empty plate.

"What?"

"My cause. Don't play dumb with me, Andromeda. We both know you're smarter than that."

"There are some problems with it," she spat, still refusing to look at him.

"What are they? Pray tell."

"For one, they didn't steal our magic!" cried Andromeda. "You have no proof!"

"Listen to me. The human world is a mess. My plan will rid the world of the mess, ensuring a more suitable environment for _everyone_."

Andromeda glanced up at Tom, giving him enough time to enter her mind since she'd lowered her defenses. She attempted to push him out, but it was too late.

Tom uncovered an image of an eleven-year-old Andromeda staring at a fair-haired boy clad in a Hufflepuff uniform. He flipped through the years, watching their relationship develop from a friendship into a romance.

Andromeda stood up to Ted's bullies and fought his battles for him, unbothered by his blood status. Her memories ended with the tender kiss they shared before parting for summer break, talks of running away together lingering on their lips.

"I hope he will make you happy."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you meet your soulmate? That always happens on the first day of school, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andromeda dismissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"The fair-haired boy I saw in your memories… Edward Tonks. The _Mudblood_. Don't try to tell me that he's your imaginary friend. It looked a lot more than that."

"He's a Muggleborn!" stressed Andromeda.

"No, sweet girl, he's a _Mudblood_. Say it with me. _Mudblood_. I know that word's in your vocabulary even if you won't say it."

"What are you going to do?" Andromeda inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I could tell your parents."

"Go ahead. Saves me the trouble of having to do it," dismissed Andromeda, trying to appear braver than she felt.

"No, I don't think I will," Tom decided after a few moments.

"What do you want from me?" Andromeda lifted her head, locking eyes with him once more.

Tom entered her mind and shared his visions for their future. He pictured Andromeda beside him, winning over supporters with warmth and charm. He imagined her casting curses on unsuspecting Mudbloods. His final vision ended with Andromeda holding his heir.

Tom watched Andromeda viewing his vision, impressed that her face remained impassive.

Andromeda looked at him with wide eyes once he exited her mind. "So, I'd be your wife?"

"No, not necessarily. You'd be my companion more than anything else."

"Why me? Why not Bellatrix? She'd agree, no questions asked."

"I don't doubt that Bellatrix would be more than willing to assist," agreed Tom. "However, she lacks the warmth I know you possess. There's passion in Bellatrix, but it burns too hot. Controlling her requires too much effort."

"She worships you."

"Good. Bellatrix will make a loyal servant, that I do not doubt."

"What about Narcissa?"

"She's a pretty face, but she's far too cold. Some of my more uncertain prospects may take to her, but it's clear she fakes her charm."

"Why me?"

"There's potential in you, Andromeda. Your sublime work keeping me out of your mind impressed me. It takes a powerful witch to maintain that level of Occlumency," praised Tom. "Think of how that power can grow under my guiding hand. Imagine all the great things we can achieve together."

"I don't believe in your cause," Andromeda stressed, not giving his suggestion any further consideration.

"That's because you're young. I can let that pass for now," Tom decided after several minutes had passed. "Come with me, and I'll show you what these Mudbloods are taking away from you."

He glanced at her, ignoring the temptation to enter her mind again.

"What do you say?"

"I want nothing to do with you or your cause," she stated, holding her head up high.

"I could make you," threatened Tom. "I could take control of your mind and your senses and have you do _whatever_ I want."

"Do it then," Andromeda tempted, throwing a fierce glance at him.

"Forget it; it's not worth the effort," Tom decided. He stood up, backed away from the table and tossed his napkin on his plate. "You will regret this decision," he spat as he exited the room.

xxx

Twenty-nine years later, Andromeda reflected upon her only meeting with Tom Riddle. During the height of the war, when a win for the light side looked improbable, she thought about how her life would have turned out had she joined them.

Andromeda cradled Teddy in his crib, grieving for the loss of her beloved husband, her darling daughter and her kind son-in-law. Looking back on it, she knew she couldn't let go of her love for Ted or sacrifice her beliefs. If she had to go back to that summer morning knowing where she'd end up today, she'd make the same decision without any regrets.

* * *

Word Count: 2329. Written for Creativity Month - Andromeda Tonks/Tom Riddle, Jr. Mid Level Angsty Dialogue, #4. "I hope he will make you happy."

Submitted for the Hogwarts Writing Club:

-Character Appreciation #33 (Trait) Arrogant.

-Disney Challenge. C4: "Listen to me. The human world's a mess."

-Book Club. Charlie Ridgemont (word) imaginary/(word) vocabulary/(dialogue) "Did you meet your soulmate? That always happens on the first day of school, right?"

-Showtime. 12. Nowadays (Roxie) - (dialogue) "Isn't it great?"

-Liza's Loves #10. Dark Cupid - Write about being rejected.

-Sophie's Shelf #3 passion, sweat, squirm, thrust, sublime, fierce.

Also submitted for:

-The Insane House Challenge #327 Spell – Legilmens.

-365 Prompt Challenge #132 First Line - It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

-Resolutions Challenge: #4 7/50 stories written in 2018 and #14 Write a fic set in Marauder era.

-March Scavenger Hunt #9 Write a Marauder era fic that doesn't contain any of the four marauders or Lily.

-March Event – Caffeine Awareness Challenge. #24. Macchiato - Write a story set in the morning.

Also for the Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge on the HPFC. #34 Write about an opportunity.


End file.
